Timely Arrival
The bartender has information about Salomon Nez. Apparently he has joined the Navy and was posted to a nearby fort. The problem is: this fort is under attack. If you want to talk to Nez, you'll have to come to his aid first. Mission Objectives * The Fort Must Not Be Destroyed * Rendezvous with Salomon Nez at the Fort * Defeat All Enemies: 0/9 (or 0/12 - see above) * Salmon Nez Must Survive Mission Notes On starting the mission, you will find yourself heavily out-numbered: there will be nine opponents (all between level 27 and 35), while you will only have two NPC allies (in the same level range). The fort will be some way off, with your enemies scattered all over the area between. Your first task is to reach the fort and get reinforcements. Leave your two allies to engage the enemy - this will leave you with relatively open passage towards the fort (you will still get attacked though, so don't hesitate to use repair consumables this early in the fight). Beware: sometimes (not always) one enemy ship will land near the fort. When this happens, it will put four crewmen on land, who will wait for you and attack you when you enter the fort. You can see this has happened when the enemy counter goes from 9 to 12 (enemy crew are included in the counter). Provided you can handle the crewmen (see next section), this might not be an entirely bad thing - you'll have one ship less to kill, but four of their crewmembers instead. If an enemy ship has landed, be prepared to be attacked as soon as you load in. The enemies will be of the same level as the ship that set them ashore, so they can be anything between 27 and 35. Note that if you get defeated in this part, the mission fails and you'll have to restart it! You don't have to fight them alone however. You only have to stay alive long enough to reach the fort entrance, and the pair of guards there will come to your aid. Either help them or run inside the fort and talk to Salomon Nez, then run back out to get back to your ship. This part could get tricky if there are still enemies around as you will have to defeat them first (they will have overpowered the fort's guards if you didn't help them out). Once you are back on your ship, you will have three additional allied ships with you, as well as the fort in your back (which does a lot of damage with it's gun batteries). While still not a pushover, this makes the fight significantly easier to win. Usually your first two allies should have managed to tie up a few of the enemies for a while, meaning they won't all arrive at the fort in a bunch, but one after another. This means you can concentrate your fire on one at a time, bringing them down relatively quickly.